The return of the one true King
by mpowers045
Summary: After learning the truth from the couple that he called his parents, twenty two year old Alan was now magically transported to a medieval fantasy world by a sorcerer who brought Alan to the couple in the other world as a baby and as he was now in the world where he was originally born, he will soon learn of the destiny that he will fulfilled.
1. Chapter 1: The truth part 1

**I do not own Lord Marksman and Vanadis except some OCs so enjoy**

That night in the woodlands of Alabama, a married couple named Ron and Nancy Hudson who were on a hunting trip are now nestling each other in their tent and then Ron noticed the sad expression on his wife's face as he knew well on what it is.

"Honey, I know you're still upset but you heard what the doctor said."

"I know, I know its just that ever since we first got married, I always dreamed about having a family our own."

As Ron was about to say something, he was cut off by a booming flash of bright light as the couple were taken by surprise. After he told her stay, he quickly got out of the tent and grabbed his rifle that was leaning by the entrance of the tent, and as Ron loaded his firearm, the light dies down to reveal a figure in black hooded cloak holding a black staff in one hand.

"Who the hell are you!?" He demanded. "Answer me or I'll will blow your fucking head off!"

"There is no need for such force nor such vulgar words, Ron Hudson." The figured said in a older voice.

"How... How do you know my name?" Ron almost stuttered.

"I know more than just your name and Nancy's." As the figure removed his hood to reveal himself to be around seventy with a metal skullcap, short full gray beard and green eyes. "My name is Menaro and I have come to ask you a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Ron turn around and saw Nancy coming out of the tent for she had overheard them.

To answer her question, Menaro moved his left side of the cloak to reveal his arm was holding a bundle in blanket and then Menaro gestured Nancy to take the bundle from him and as she opened the blanket, she silently gasped.

"Ron, look." She said quietly.

Confused of her being quiet, Ron walked to her and saw something that made him reacted the same his wife did. What he and she saw was a baby boy that was newly born with dark brown hair and was still sleeping.

"He's beautiful." Nancy said as she was on the verge of tears.

"The favor that I ask you two is take care of the child and raised him as your own for twenty two years." Menaro instructed.

"What happens in twenty two years?" Ron asked as he was beginning to love the baby.

"Twenty two years from now, I shall come back and take him back with me." Menaro then raised his hand before Nancy said anything. "I understand that you are outraged but it's for the child's safety that I entrusted you two do."

"So where exactly are you taking him to?" Nancy asked.

"His destiny." The stranger answered. "Anything else before I depart from your world?"

"Yes, what's his name?" Ron asked.

"You can call him whatever name you want but his true name is Aleran, and remember twenty two years." With that, he waved his staff as he was engulfed in a flash of light and vanished.

"I have the name for him." Nancy said. "It's something I thought of if we ever have a boy."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Alan, Alan Hudson."

* * *

 **22 years later**

Twenty two years have passed since then as the boy Alan had grown into a fine young man with short dark brown hair, blue eyes and an upper body that is considered desirable to some girls if it wasn't covered with a black t shirt. During his childhood, Alan was proving to be a kind boy as he once defend some kids in school from bullies and his hobbies were learning about the medieval times and sword fighting, and sometimes he once dreamed of becoming the next King Arthur but like all children, he grew out of his hobbies to grow up and start thinking about the future but unknown to Alan is that the future he would be having is not in this world.

That night after he was done with his job in a small convenience store, Alan was now on his way back home and as he was about to enter his home, he was soon to meet an unexpected house guest.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" He called out.

"We're in the kitchen, son." His father called back.

"We need you to come in here, honey." His mother added.

"I wonder what is it." Alan thought.

When Alan entered the kitchen, he saw his parents sitting at the table with an old man with metal skullcap in black cloak, holding a staff.

"Is this him?" The old man asked as his parents nodded and then asked Alan. "How old are you?"

"Uh... 22." Alan almost hesitated to answer.

And then the old man rise up from the chair and walked towards Alan as he looked closely at him, holding his face still until the stranger was now convince as he let go of him.

"You two have raised him well." He said to Ron and Nancy.

"Uh mom, dad, who is this and what is he talking about?"

"Oh my apologies, my name is Menaro and I believe Ron and Nancy had something to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Alan asked, not understanding anything.

"Alan, you know we loved you very much, right?" Nancy asked.

"Of course you guys do, I'm your son."

"Well you see son, that's what we're trying tell you." As Ron took a deep a breath and confessed. "You're not really our son."

"What?" Shocked Alan. "Are you saying that I'm... adopted?"

"Yes." Ron answered as looked down with regret. "Menaro brought you to us when you were newly born and he entrusted us to raise you as our own."

"But we still loved you so much even if you weren't our own." Nancy said with all her heart as she was starting to weep.

"Why was I brought here?" Alan asked Menaro who seemed unaffected by the scene they are making.

"To keep you safe and I have told them to take care of you for twenty two years until I come back."

"Wait twenty two years?! But I'm twenty two now!" Surprised Alan was. "What are you doing here for then?"

"To take you."

"To where?"

"Your destiny."

"Well I'm not going anywhere with you, even when I just found out that I'm adopted, I am still staying with them."

"You should go."

"Even my mom thinks it's... WAIT WHAT!" Outraged Alan. "Dad do you hear what she is saying?"

"Yes and she is right." Ron agreed as it surprised Alan. "Alan when you started growing up, you said that you must start thinking about the future, well where Menaro is taking you will be the key to your future, understand?"

Alan thought for a moment on what Ron said, it's true about what he said about thinking about a future he would have so with much thought, he gave Menaro the answer.

"When do I leave?"

"Immediately." Menaro smiled. "But I will give you some time with Ron and Nancy when you are ready."

For that he step outside as Alan prepared to say a few things to the people that raised him all these years.

"You two had been the greatest parents I ever had and now that I am twenty two, I can make my own decisions but that doesn't mean I won't forget about both of you, I love you mom, dad."

"We love you too son." Nancy.

"With all our heart." Ron added.

With that he hugged his adopted parents for one last time as a bit of tears fell from his eyes, they broke up their group after one more squeeze and then Alan took deep breaths as he now went outside to the back yard where Menaro is waiting.

"I'm ready, Menaro."

"Then let our departure begin." Menaro did a come closer gesture.

And as Alan come closer to him, Menaro raised his staff high in the air and stabbed it into the ground as they are now vanished in a booming flash of light.

* * *

 **So what do you think? I imagined the voice actors for Alan and Menaro to be Logan Lerman (Percy Jackson and Three musketeers) and Charles Dance (Game of Thrones and Dracula Untold) so now that Alan or should I say Aleran learned that he was adopted and was born in a different world, he still must learn about who was his parents and what happen to them and most of all, what is it that Menaro meant to keep him safe? All will be answered in the next chapter so remember to read, review and rate it, so take care now, bye, bye then.**


	2. Chapter 2: The truth part 2

After vanishing in a booming flash of light, Alan and Menaro found themselves in what appears to be a room with a table, a makeshift bed, a chest and a stone well but instead of wood the walls are appearing to be made of stone as if this place was more of a cave than a room.

"Where are we?" Alan asked with curiosity.

"My sanctuary in the mountain of Thamora which is in the kingdom of Galidora, your kingdom."

"Wait did you say my kingdom?"

"Yes but not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?" Alan did not understand any of it.

"Come to this well." Menaro instructed. "And I will show you."

So as they went closer to the well, Menaro raise his staff and waved it over the well speaking in some strange language that is unknown. Suddenly the ripples of the well's water showed an image like if it was some type of wet motion picture as the image was shown as a man in fine clothing and a circlet crown of silver and gold studded with emeralds as the face was a spitting image of Alan's but in early thirties.

"Who is this?" Alan asked.

"This is Galren, king of Galidora and your father."

Alan was beyond surprised that the king he sees is his real biological father, and then the image of his father changed into a young beautiful girl with long dark brown hair and blue eyes in commoners clothing.

"Is this... my mother?"

"Yes." Menaro explained. "Her name Lenara, although a peasant girl she is blessed with kindness as well as beauty and that had stolen your father's heart, he and your mother had grown to love each other so much that they would be married despite the protests from the nobles mostly from Daegor."

"Daegor?" Alan arched an eyebrow.

"He is your father's brother and advisor who's dark heart had been burned with a fierce ambition to be the next king." Alan didn't like where it was going as Menaro continued. "When you were born, I came to your parents and warned them of the fates that they will face so I devised a plan to keep you safe when you are old enough to take back your rightful place as King of Galidora."

Now that Alan had learned how he came to the other world, he now asked a question that would make him reacted emotionally.

"What happen to my parents?" As he noticed Menaro looking down.

"The castle was attacked by your uncle with the army from a nobleman of Brune named Duke Felix Aaron Thenardier in exchange for the hand of the Duke's sister Circe Thenardier in marriage and after he took the castle, he... had your mother and father executed."

Grief and anger had engulfed Alan as he closed both his fists while his eyes are streaming down and his mouth breathing as he growled one word.

"Bastard."

But he quickly overcome his reaction but seemed determined to have his vengeance but before Alan could say something, Menaro said to him.

"He will pay but not right now, Aleran."

"Wait my name is Alan."

"Ron and Nancy gave you that name but your true name is Aleran."

"Well I preferred to be called Alan but I'll let you call me by that name."

"Very well, Aleran." Menaro agreed.

"How do I take back Galidora?" Alan wondered. "I mean obviously I needed an army right?"

"Yes but you will need more than just an army, you will need to prove yourself as the true king of Galidora in courage, leadership, justice and honor."

"But how can I prove myself? I mean I don't know where to begin?!" Alan almost overwhelmed with doubts.

"Where you will start is the civil war between the kingdoms of Brune and Zhcted." As Alan was about to asked, Menaro quickly answered. "And the side you will be joining is Zhcted."

"But how will I convinced them that I am the true king of Galidora?"

"You shall tell them "Menaro sent me" and you will show them the sword."

"What sword?"

Before answering Alan's question, Menaro went to a chest and while he was opening it, the old man asked him.

"In your childhood, you always dreamed of becoming the next King Arthur yes?"

"Yea." Alan answered suspiciously while arching an eyebrow.

"Well you can't be the next King Arthur without an Excalibur now, can you?"

Menaro presented a fine sword to Alan, the blade was long and broad as the hand guard was well curved, it was also encrusted with a round emerald in the center and as for the handle, it can be used for a one handed or two handed weapon.

"This is Grendor, a blade once wielded by the chief warrior of the Tu-ra, an ancient race that left Galidora centuries ago before man came, this blade can cut through anything that is mortal or immortal and this was once found and wielded by your ancestor who was the first king to unite all of Galidora and was also my friend."

"Friend?!" Alan was at disbelieve that Menaro once befriended his ancestor who was centuries before he was even born. "How old are you exactly?"

"Well it's hard to believe that I am actually immortal." It surprised Alan even more. "I will tell you someday but not now, anyway before he passed away he told me to keep it and to be sure that Grendor should be giving to one of his descendants that are worthy to wield it."

"So... its me?"

"Yes." Menaro answered and explained. "On the day you were born, the sword had awoken and I knew that you would be the worthy successor of the blade, now take it."

Alan hesitated for a moment and as his hand was near the hilt, the blade glowed brightly which Alan almost jumped and as he looked at the immortal mystic, he nodded at him as encouragement and so Alan touched the hilt as a sudden urge is within his grasp. With that he hold it with both hands and raise it up in the air, feeling the light weight of the sword and as Alan was about to asked more about the sword's power.

"You will find out for yourself in time."

"Will you be coming with me?"

"My place is in the sanctuary but I will contact you from the well, may your path be the right one my prince, farewell."

"Farewell, Menaro."

And so Menaro waved his staff as Alan now vanished without a trace thus his quest to reclaim the throne of Galidora has begun.

* * *

 **To those who might say "It's good but it needs work" I will be willing to offer anyone to be a co-writer for this story so anyway I hope you like it and until then, read, review and rate it so take care now, bye, bye then.**


	3. Chapter 3: An alliance and freindship

**In this chapter there will be a movie reference which I do not own so enjoy**

At an outpost in one of the Zhcted territories, three soldiers that are assigned to guard this outpost had started to complain.

"This is gotta be the most boring job in the Zhcted army." The first one groaned.

"You said it." The second one agreed. "We should be out there kicking Brunish ass, I mean nothing is ever going to happen in this area anyway."

But the second soldier said it too soon.

"Uh, have we been drinking recently?" The third soldier asked while looking through a window with a surprised look.

"No, why?" The first one asked.

"Because there seems to be a bright light at those trees."

Both alarmed as they quickly went to the window and sees at the third was telling.

"Let's mount up!" The first one acted like if he's in charge.

* * *

After vanishing from Menaro's sanctuary, Alan now found himself by some trees.

"Where am I now?" He asked himself and suddenly he heard Menaro's voice.

 _ **You are now in the western part of Zhcted, about ten miles to the city of Leitmeritz**_

But before Alan could said something, he heard sounds of galloping hooves as he turn around and saw three armored horsemen armed with spears that are pointing at him.

"Hold, Brunish scum!" The first one shouted.

"Wait I'm not a-"

"Silence!" The second cut him off.

"We know you're trying to signal your country men to come and strike us, so surrender and come with us if you value your life." The third advised.

"I better do as he said." Alan thought as he said. "Very well, take me to your leader."

* * *

And so the soldiers escorted Alan ten miles to the city of Leitmeritz and as they entered the city, Alan start to ask them one question.

"So... who's in charge of this city?"

"If you must know, spy, this city is governed by War Maiden, Lady Eleonora Viltaria the Wind Princess." The first soldier rudely answered.

"War Maiden?" Alan questioned quietly as Menaro began to explain it in his thought.

 _ **They are the female warriors whose powers and position is second to the King of Zhcted. Usually considered as Zhcted's living icons and deities, War Maidens often plays as a supreme military commander and nobility to keep the kingdom safe from any threats. They're rumored to be so powerful that their powers could even rivaled to the dragons themselves.**_

"Cool." Alan thought as he restrained his face from amazement so no one would noticed it.

 _ **Indeed it is quite as you say in the other world, cool.**_

The soldiers and their captive have reached the palace as they are met by a man of average height and build body in a formal suit with long black hair and purple eyes as he had an earring on his left ear.

"Who is this, you brought forth?" The man asked with authority.

"A Brunish spy, General Ryurik." The second soldier answered.

"We caught him trying to signal his comrades with a flashing light." The third explained.

"I'm not a-" Alan tried to object but cut off by the first soldier who wacked him in the gut with his spear.

"Shut it, spy!"

"I shall inform the Mistress so wait here." Ryurik instructed them as he left.

* * *

In the office of the War Maiden, Lady Eleonora and her close friend/bodyguard Limalisha or Lin for short were discussing on a situation that is happening in their territory.

"My lady, we should attack those bandits and Caneor right into their camp." Lim suggested.

"Lim, you forget that Caenor was once a member of the Zhcted army so a full frontal assault won't do."

Suddenly they hear a door open as they turn around and see Ryurik.

"Apologies my lady but the guardsmen from one of the outposts have claimed to captured a spy from Brune."

"Then show us, Ryurik." Elen said.

* * *

It has been awhile until Alan saw Ryurik bringing two girls who are appeared to be in their teens. The one right was 16 with long silver hair and crimson eyes in a regal outfit that covered her slim figure as her waist was carrying a sword, the one on the left was 19 with long blonde hair that is tied in a side ponytail and had blue eyes as her body possessed a well endowed figure with large breasts which they are in a short skintight blue top that wraps around her bust, leaving her stomach exposed as well as a skirt.

"Is this the spy?" The 16 year old girl asked.

"Yes, Lady Eleonora." Ryurik answered.

"So this is the War Maiden?" Alan thought as he heard her said something.

"Who sent you to spy on our outpost?" Eleonora asked in a calm but threatening way.

"I'm not a spy nor am I a Brunish man." Alan answered with all honesty.

"Then why are you at our outpost?" She asked.

"Because... Menaro sent me." He answered as he received some gasps.

"Menaro as in Menaro the Old One?" The War Maiden asked in disbelieve as Alan nodded.

"Impossible." Ryurik objected. "Menaro the Old One is nothing but a Galidoran myth and if he was real, how could he sent you to a Zhcted territory of all places hmm?"

"Because." Alan took a deep breath and answered. "My name is Aleran, son of Galren and rightful King of Galidora."

The War Maiden and everyone were shocked as the air was filled with silence until Eleonora recovered from her shock and still have doubts.

"Then prove to me that you are him because everyone knows that the King Galren's brother took over his kingdom and have him and his wife executed."

Alan restrained his anger when she said that to his face, he took out the sword and presented to her and before she said anyting.

"This is Grendor which belonged to the chief warrior of the Tu-ra and now belongs to the first King of Galidora, my ancestor."

"Hmm." She was almost convinced. "Then do something with it if it's the real thing."

Alan thought for a moment for he had never used a real sword before so he began to doubt about doing something but something pop into his head as he remembered that Menaro reminded him of his childhood dream of becoming the next King Arthur and thanks to the knowledge on the Arthurian myths, he plunged his sword hard into the cobblestones as everyone was confused of what he is doing.

"Let's see one of you tries to pull it from the cobblestones." Alan proposed with a smirk. "How about you Ryurik?"

"Oh very well." Ryurik said as he chuckled a bit as a joke.

As everyone backed away from the sword, Ryurik cracked his fingers and grabbed the hilt but as he started to pull it, the sword won't come out and to their surprise, Ryurik kept pulling it while straining until he give up.

"My turn." Alan said as he went to Grendor and started to grab the hilt with one hand.

To their utter surprise, the sword itself glowed brightly as the stranger pull it out without straining as he now raise the blade highly in the air in triumph.

"So it's true." Eleonora said with amazement. "He is the rightful King of Galidora."

After that surprising event, the soldiers that captured him were groveling in fear as they begged him for forgiveness, so Alan forgive them and said it was no big deal but Eleonora objected as she thought of a punishment for them and that would be serving the prince which Alan had to get used to. And so Alan had a good time in the palace for the times he did was practicing with his sword and learning all the histories and myths of this world and one day he met someone who will become his friend and companion.

* * *

Alan went down the dungeons with some Wanted papers while singing De Camptown Ladies and as he starting hanging the papers by the jailer's table.

" _De Camptown ladies sing this song, Doo-da, doo-da_." Alan sang. " _De Camptown racetrack five miles long Oh, de doo-da day_."

He heard some groaning sounds as he stopped.

"The drunk in Number Two must be awake." He said.

Alan went to the Number Two cell and see a man in thirties in hard leather armor with shaggy black hair and bits of hair on his face, hanging upside down on his chained bed, clutching a bottle on one hand and although still tired and drunk, still awake and the reason this man is in here is because he caused a tavern brawl.

"Are we awake?" Alan asked.

The prisoner looked up to him and sees the twenty two year old upside which because he's the one that is upside down.

"We're not sure." The prisoner said and then asked. "Are we upside down."

"Yes, we are." Alan answered.

"Then we're awake. But we're very puzzled, I think I better straighten myself out." As he tried to lift himself up.

"Need any help?" Alan offered.

"Oh all I can get."

Alan took the keys from the tables and unlocked the cell as he helped the man off the chained bed and on his feet.

"Thanks." He said.

"That's okay. Sit down over there." As Alan helped him sat by a wall and as the prisoner was about to drink again, Alan hold his hand that was holding a bottle. "Maybe you should eat something first."

"No, thanks." He objected. "Food makes me sick." As he pull off a cork and started chugging.

Alan was quite surprised by the way he consumed that amount of alcohol in his system as the man continued chugging until there was no more.

"A man drink like that and he don't eat, he is going to die." Alan said still surprised.

"When?" The drunk asked.

Alan had been a good judge of character in his childhood and he can tell from the looks from him that he's not a criminal type as he asked him.

"What's your name?"

"Well, my name is Dev, but most people call me... Dev."

"Okay, Dev, since you are my guest and I am your host, what are your pleasures? What do you like to do?"

"Oh I don't know." Dev shrugged. "Play chess... screw."

"Well let's play chess!" Alan quickly said not wanting to do the other suggestion.

So Alan borrowed a chess set from Elen (Which he can call her as he prefer to have her call him Alan) and went back to the dungeon with the chess set, two cups and a brandy bottle. They started playing good at the jailer's table and as Alan made his move with his black piece.

"Checkmate." Alan said.

"What?" Dev chuckled as he looked closer at the board.

"Checkmate." Alan confirmed.

"Why, you devious son of a bitch." As Dev grabbed the bottle. "Happy days."

Dev clanged the bottle with Alan's cup as he started gulping down the bottle which got Alan surprised again as Dev stopped and place it back on the table.

"Jesus, man, why do you do that to yourself?"

"Oh you really don't want to know that?"

"I do, I do."

"Well if you must pry."

"I must, I must."

"I don't know if you ever heard of me before, but I used to be called... the Sudden Death."

"Well some of the soldiers did tell me about him, they say he is a famous knife thrower who had the fastest hands in the land."

"In the world." Dev corrected.

"Well if you're him, then show me something."

"Maybe a couple of years ago I could have shown you something, but today." Dev showed Alan his right hand. "Look at that."

"Steady as a rock." Alan comment.

"Yeah, but I throw with this hand." Dev now showed him his left hand which is shaking uncontrollably.

"See, I knew you were no Sudden Death, you were just messing with me."

"Oh dearie dear." Dev sighed. "Well okay." Dev stand up and backed away a bit. "See that king?"

"Yeah." Alan answered as he arched an eyebrow.

"Put your hands on both sides of it." Dev instructed.

"Okay." Alan said as he did what Dev said.

"Now when I say "go," you try to grab it first."

"That's no contest, I mean you're a mile away."

"Yeah. Anyway, when hear the word "go," you just try to grab it."

"Alright." Alan chuckled a bit. "I'll play along."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Dev raised his hand and blew it as he lower it down.

"Go!"

So as Alan grabbed the king piece, he chuckled and opened his hands.

"See you didn't get it."

"Look again."

Alan looked at his hands and to his surprise. the king piece wasn't there.

"What the fuck?"

"You looking for this?" Dev asked as he pulled the piece out of his pocket and toss it back to him.

"Holy shit!" Alan stared at the piece with amazement and looked at him. "You are the Sudden Death!"

"Was." Dev corrected as he sat down. "Yeah, I was the Sudden Death."

"Well what happened?"

"Oh well it got so that every piss-ant scum who thought he could swing a blade would ride into town to try out the Sudden Death. I must have killed more men than any glorified knight or renowned mercenary. It got pretty gritty, I started to hear the words "fight me" in my sleep. Then one day, I was just walking down the street as I felt a prick behind me and I also heard a voice behind me saying "Reach for it, mister!" I spun around and there I was, face to face with a 6-year-old kid."

Alan was noticing Dev's depressed expression as he breathed in and out, and continued.

"Well I just scoff it as a joke, threw my knifes down and walked away." Dev stopped for a moment and breathed as he continued. "The little bastard throw his knife at me in the ass."

"Ow." Alan mouthed.

"So I limped to the nearest tavern, crawled inside a tankard and I've been there ever since."

"Hey, man." Alan gave him the bottle. "Have a drink."

"Thanks." As Dev took a swig. "Anyway, that's all ancient history. Now tell me your story. What's a dazzling lad like you doing in a Zhcted city like this?"

"Well if you really must pry."

"Oho, but I must, I must."

So Alan told Dev all he need to know about his past and purpose of being here, the former renowned knife thrower was impressed and yet felt sorry for the lost prince.

"And the rest is history." Alan finished.

"Well that almost made me quit drinking." Dev took a swig. "Maybe I could offer my services to you."

"Really?" Surprised Alan.

"Yeah, what are friends for."

"Well if we're going to be friends, you can just call me Alan."

"I can call you Al if you like it."

"That works for me." Alan accepted the nickname.

And so it was that Dev the Sudden Death was pardoned by Elen thanks to Alan and the soldiers didn't believe this drunk is the famous knife thrower they heard much about until Dev quickly throw three knifes at three targets before a blink in the eye as they now gave him their respect.

* * *

The next day, Alan and Dev were called by Elen as they report themselves in the War Maiden's office.

"So what is it, Elen?" Alan asked.

"Well, Alan, I believe it's time to prove your worth a true prince of Galidora."

"Whatever it is, it shall be done." Alan said with determination.

"Even if you had to fight?" She asked

"Yes." He answered without hesitation.

"Then what you will do, is to stop a group of mercenary bandits that had been plaguing in one of the areas who are led by a man named Caneor who used to be a captain in the Zhcted army but had more in common with bandits and cutthroats."

"No problem." Alan said again without hesitation.

"How many men will you need then?"

"Just me, Dev and the three soldiers that served me."

"I'm surprised that you would rather have very few men than forty men."

"Numbers don't matter in a fight, what matters is how determined you are to achieve victory."

"Well said." Elen comment.

So with the location they got from Elen, Alan and Dev along with the three soldiers named Baren, Dag and Merric who are the ones that captured Alan and mistook him for a spy, are now riding with haste to infiltrate their base and take down their leader.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Can you guess what movie reference I'm using? My offer of Co-writing still stands so until then, read, rate and review it. Take care now, bye, bye then PS the voice actor for Dev will be David Wald (Gate and Fairy Tail)**


	4. Chapter 4: With mercy comes more allies

**To answer someone's question in chapter 2. There will be episode one in the next chapter so enjoy this one**

After they reached their destination, Alan had devised a plan on how they will pass through the gate of the bandits' base thanks to the information from Dev who was spying on that gate.

"So here's the plan, tonight I'll climb up to that wall, knocked out the guard and opened the gate."

"But how are you going to do that?" Baren asked. "I mean we haven't brought a ladder or some rope."

"Leave that to me." Dev said as he smirked while spinning one of his knifes.

The boys wait till nightfall after staking out area. When night came, Dev vanished to enter while the boys were waiting, after a couple of minutes, they heard a gear shift as the gate slowly open giving them the chance to enter.

Now that they are in, Alan, Dev and the three soldiers stayed close to each other until one of the guards that just spotted them and as he was about to blow his horn, Dev throw his knife at him before he started blowing.

"That was close." Dag comment.

"Too close." Merric added.

"Now we need to find Caenor." Alan stated the plan. "Once we take him out, his men will be so overwhelmed and disorganized that they wouldn't bother to fight us?"

"And if they do fight?" Dev asked.

"Then we'll have to fight our way out."

"The question is where should we start?" said Merric.

"Well we could take one of the guards to interrogate and obtain that information." Baren suggested.

"So we spread out in two groups to be more unanimous?" Dev asked as Baren nodded.

"Then I go with Dev while you three go together as we regroup at the same spot." Alan ordered.

"Right!" Three confirmed simultaneously.

After splitting up, Alan and Dev's search has come to a short end for Dev spotted one guard that's about to drink from one of their latest spoils. Unaware of who's behind him as he received a hard bop on the back of his head with his vison now seeing darkness.

"Nice work." Alan comment and then sees Dev finishing that guard's bottle. "Really?"

"Hey, I can never let a good wine like that go to waste."

It was not long as the guard gain consciousness, but only to found himself tied up.

"So bad cop and good cop then?" Alan suggest unaware that the guard is awoken.

"What the hell is bad cop and good cop?" replied Dev.

"Hey, let me free. whoever the fuck you are guys!" The guard demanded.

"Aww isn't that cute? He wants to feel appreciated." said Dev who suddenly punch the guard on the right eye.

"We got a question and you got an answer to give so start talking." Alan said.

"If you don't, well you can say goodbye to your little friend under there." Dev said while pointing a knife at the guard's crotch.

But the guard was unaffected by Dev's threat.

"Go ahead, I have dealt worst things and that "I'm going to cut off your balls." threat has been getting old lately, so you can forget it."

"Oh a tough guy huh?" Alan said with an evil grin. "I know what to do with tough guys."

"What do you have in mind?" Dev asked and was a bit surprised by Alan's expression.

"It's something I once use to frighten off school bullies that once picked on other kids and hopefully this will work."

So as Alan got closer to the confused guard, the prince pulled the bottom of his right eyelid his left hand finger and used his right hand finger to repeatedly push his eye a bit while making a weird sound with his mouth, and to Dev's surprise, the guard screamed in horror.

"My older brother used to do that to me as a kid! You sadistic bastard! Stop it! Stop it! I'll do anything if you stop!"

"I should make a mental note to never piss Al off." Dev said in his thought.

Meanwhile as the tortured question continued, the three soldiers accidentally stumble into one of the bandits barracks. After a hard and long fight, they were able to keep one guard alive for questioning who was happy to help after seeing ten of his comrades butchered like rats.

"So how many of guys are protecting Caenor?" Merric asked.

"He has five elite guards that constantly surround him...um there is one of them who is a woman." said the guard who shaking in his boots.

"What's so important about her?" Dag questioned.

"She's Re..Redonna the Red."

Redonna the Red." Baren said with surprise. "As in the famed swordswoman who slayed three hundred by her own hand?"

"That's the one." The guard confirmed.

* * *

As they now regrouped, Alan and Dev revealed the location of Caenor.

"Apparently he's one of those typical bandit bosses that lives in a big tents on hilltops." Alan explained.

"So how are we going to do this?" Baren asked. "Because he has four elite guards plus the legendary Redonna on his side."

"The only possible way to do this is by doing something really crazy." Alan answered.

They looked at each others eyes, knowing that this mission is gonna be tough as hell so with one final decision, they set off to do something really suicidal. With the directions they got from one of the guards, they reached the hilltop which is strange because those elite guards and the famed swordswoman would be there by the big tent which they are not.

"This is too easy." Dev said being suspicious. "This could be a trap."

"Well let's find out." Alan replied with equal expression.

The five slowly entered the tent and noticed something different inside.

"Do any of you feel something wooden?" Baren asked as he received some nods

Before any of them could say anything, they heard a sound like someone slide a door as they jumped in alarm and made their stance only to be revealed that they are in a big wooden cage after the tent fell off of it and are now surrounded by around a hundred men all armed to the teeth.

"I had to be right." Dev sarcastically blamed himself.

"So disappointing." They heard a man's gruff voice. "I expect the War Maiden to be here in my camp, but instead she sent five me."

Entering through the men was 6"7 foot with biceps bigger than a pig's stomach with one hell of a mustache and predator eyes. That was Caenor, a bald giant. Our heroes were gonna fight a goliath and that was quite unnerving, then came his four elite bodyguards and the beautiful and renowned Redonna the Red.

"Idol of idols." Dev thought for he couldn't help but stare at her figure and flaming red hair.

"You will let us go." Alan demanded.

"Why should I?" Caenor asked which means no.

"Because I'll challenge you to the death for our freedom."

It surprised his companions and the bandits including Caenor, his bodyguards and Redonna as the Zhcted deserter smiled slyly.

"What happens if I win?" He asked.

"Then you will take our heads." Alan answered as the three gulped which they received bopping from Dev.

"If I win then you wil returned everything you have taken and then your men shall leave Zhcted and never returned."

"Done." Caenor accepted.

* * *

With the challenge accepted, everyone gathered at their fighting ring as the two challengers are by the two different ends of the ring and Redonna raised her sword as she turn her head left and right to see the two opponents ready which they are as she now swung her down to signal them.

Alan charged with Grendor as Caenor also charged with his great sword and with a great clash, Alan parried his attacks several times and dodged some swings. The men cheered for their leader as a boost while Dev and the three were cheering for Alan, the two swordsmen kept fighting without showing a sign of fatigue nor breaking sweat as sparks flew from the clashing blades and then suddenly Caenor who had enough kicked Alan off the ground as he landed a feet away.

Caenor then walked to his knocked out opponent who was recovering from the landing as he was ready to plunge his sword at him. But then as Alan grasped the hilt of Grendor as the entire sword glowed from his grip without Caenor knowing about as the rightful young king quickly blocked the great sword's final blow which got half of Caenor's blade broken.

Everyone was shocked by it Inculding Alan's companions as Caenor too was overwhelmed by something this unexpected as he now went on his knees while Alan was getting up.

"Enough, you've won." Caenor declared while bowing his head. "Kill me or let me live, it's your choice and my men will honor it for we may be nothing but mercenaries and bandits but we have our own code just like any other soldiers or noble warriors, we'll leave the areas be no matter what you do, that's a warrior's promise."

Suddenly Alan hear Menaro's voice inside his thought.

 _ **Now this is your test of becoming what king you are meant to be and remember, choose wisely.**_

Finally the answer he showed was not the blade but the hand as he placed his on Caenor's shoulder and as Caenor looked at Alan with surprise.

"Rise, Caenor." Alan said with a smile.

"I won't forget this." As Caenor stand up. "What's your name?"

"My name is Aleran, son of Galren and rightful king of Galidora."

"Well then." To his surprise, Caenor put his fist over his chest. "For showing me mercy, I shall honor the stakes of our challenge and I shall offer you services from me and my men to help you reclaim your kingdom."

And so Caenor and his men were pardoned by Elen again thanks to Alan as they now serve the rightful king that shall one day claim his rightful place on the throne of Galidora.

 **Time-skip to one day before episode one**

When Alan and his newfound men returned from patrolling, Alan was met by a little flying surprise.

"Lunie!" Alan chuckled.

It was Elen's pet dragon named Lunie who flew into Alan's arms and nudging his head passionately.

"Lunie seems to like you a lot, Al." Dev said.

"Alan." They saw the War Maiden coming down stairs. "Tomorrow I will be leading a battle into Brune's border so you and your men shall accompany me and my forces."

* * *

 **So what do you think? Some parts of the story goes to Lucifer666RivKon who agreed to co-write with me so until then read , rate and review it so take care now, bye, bye then.**


	5. Chapter 5: The captured Count

The Dinant plains, a border between the kingdoms of Brune and Zhcted is now a soon to be battlefield as two armies camped on two sides, Brune army on the side of their land as the Zhcted army is on the side of theirs. That night at the Zhcted army camp, Elen's men as well as Alan's men are having dinner but only Alan was not hungry as he was now sitting at his tent, doubting if he would ever either survived or not or even won or lost as he remembered something before departing.

* * *

 **Flashback: One day before departing to the Dinant plains**

"Wait, you want me to go with you into battle?" Alan said as if he was about to freak out.

"Yes, your action on the first mission proves that you are quite a capable man and leader." said Elen as she praised Alan who is still in shock by the quick decision.

"I understand but don't you think it's a little bit early for me to participate?" Alan replied.

"No, you need to show your soldiers that their king is here to guide and aid them in a time filled with chaos and disorder." Elen said with confident in her words.

Alan was too surprised to answer as he had forgotten his role as king with the fact that it hasn't been a week since his whole life change.

"But I haven't even killed a man in my entire life, hell I didn't even kill anyone on that mission."

"But are you ready to sacrifice your life for the cause?" Elen asked.

Alan was thinking until Menaro stepped into his thought.

 _ **I know it's quite frightening to take someone's life but sometimes you must kill to protect the ones you hold dear, your lands, your people even your friends and family.**_

Alan close his eyes to imagined his friends and love ones at side until flames appear and surround them into a circle as the enemies rain arrows upon them while enemy soldiers slaughter the people in the camp as they continued into a village close ahead. He quickly open his eyes in shock then it changed into determination as Menaro and Elen's words sink into his mind.

He knew what he had to do...What he will do is to protect his love ones, friends and kingdom.

"Yes." Alan answered still in his determined expression. "Anything to restore my birthright and avenged my parents."

 **Flashback ending**

* * *

After remembering that memory.

"Still." Alan says to himself. "I know damn well that this isn't going to be like any other medieval/battle scenes from movies."

"Prince Aleran." Ryurik said as he entered the tent.

"I told you already, Ryurik, call me Alan."

"Very well, Prince Alan."

"Close enough." Alan thought as Ryurik continued.

"Lady Eleonora has requested you to be in her tent."

"Alright." Alan said as he got off his chair.

So Alan made his way to her tent and as he entered her tent.

"So what is it that you like to talk about?" He asked.

"Well I was pleased of how you made your decision, it was if some voice inside your head was telling you to do it."

"You could say that." Alan thought.

"And also I have something that I have the smiths made three days ago before we left, Lim."

"Yes my lady."

As Lim pull a cloth off of something that is between the two them and as it was now uncovered, Alan reacted by having his eyes widened with his whole body standing still.

"Whoa." Was all he said.

"You think I'm going to let you go into battle without something on?" Elen said with an amused look at Alan's surprise.

The armor was completely silver scale while having many golden dragon markings around it (Dracula Untold armor in a different color). Under the light that pierce the tent, the armor shine with a heavenly aura.

"What is it?"

"It's your armor, silly." Elen answered.

"Look I'm not the type of guy to accept gifts but since this is essential to my survival in the upcoming battle then I shall accepted."

An hour later as they are breaking camp, Alan came out of his tent in his armor and receive some complements and whistles from his men including Caenor and Redonna.

"Damn, Al." Impressed Dev. "Now you look like a worthy commander to be followed."

"Appearances isn't everything, Dev." Alan replied.

So while Alan and his men are beginning to mount up, Alan noticed the way Dev stares at Redonna who was mounting up as he smirked at that.

* * *

Now that Alan was at the frontlines with Elen and Lim, he noticed how big the Brunish force is.

"Exactly how many are we facing?" Alan asked Elen.

"Twenty five thousand." She answered.

"Twenty five thousand vs. us five thousand and one hundred?!" Alan questioned in a hush tone, not wanting everyone to hear.

"I already had a plan for this and after all you said and I quote." She started quoting. "Numbers don't matter in a fight, what matters is how determined you are to achieve victory."

Alan sighed and arched his head back as he thought.

"I had to say that saying did I?"

As they prepared to march, it suddenly started raining as lightning roared in the sky for the upcoming battle. The atmosphere was tense, the risk was high but Alan trusted Elen with his life because if she had a plan then he knew that all will be good.

"Can you give a speech for us." said Elen as she look at Alan's direction.

"Why me?" replied Alan.

"Because you are the rightful king of Galidora and it's your duties to inspire your allies just as you did with Caenor." answered Elen.

"Hmm...she is right but what should I say?" thought Alan as he keep on thinking, he remember a line from his favorite movie which inspire him. He rode out of the frontlines and turn around to the Zhcted army as his speech begins now.

"Sons and daughters of Zhcted! My brothers and sisters! I see in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Zhcted fails when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship but it is not this day, an hour wolves and shattered shields when the age of peace comes crashing down but it is not this day, this day we fight!"

Everyone seemed to have their spirits rising up as Alan continued.

"By all that you hold dear on this good earth I bid you stand, Men and Women of Zhcted! Alan raised his sword high as everyone cheered wildly.

The people were looking at Alan with respect as he give the strength to conquer their enemies with his speech. Elen was staring at Alan while grining, Dev took a cup of wine as he gives Alan an eye smile, Caenor was cheering loudly as his body shake in anticipation and everyone knew in their minds that this will be the day his legend will began. The legend of Alan as he rise to become King of Galidora...

Alan returned to his spot and as everyone was grasping their arms and reins, Elen unsheathed her remarkable sword called Arifar as she raise it high for a moment and swing it down.

"Attack!" She cried the moment her men and Alan's men charged fast and hard.

Alan kept his courage intact while charging and as they reached the enemy lines, he was quite surprised of what just happened, the entire enemy rank collapsed by one charge, it was violent as horse fell abruptly with the riders being crushed by the impact, screams of pain and battlecry resounded in the battlefield. Alan was swinging his sword left and right from each side of his horse when a soldier was able to pierce through his warhorse's stomach, making him fell in the ground.

"Now I know how Richard the third felt in the battle of Bosworth field." Alan thought as he quickly recovered from falling. "But I ain't going to do that "My kingdom for a horse!" shit."

Alan cut off the spearman's spear quickly and thrust Grendor through the one that speared his horse, it was surprising that Alan didn't reacted to his first kill.

Adrenaline pumping, Alan with great survival instincts cut every enemy soldier in his way while searching for anyone close to him. His armor shine was quickly being dirtied with the mud and dried blood as he was covered head to toe by it. He grabbed one spear from a spearman, as he give a Spartan kick throwing the man to the ground and pierce him with the same spear at the stomach. Alan sheath his sword and rose the pierce spearman to use as a battering ram to move forward.

The battering ram now become more of a shish kebab made with fallen brunish soldiers and as Alan now dropped it, he grabbed the sword arm of a soldier that tried to attack him and used him as a puppet to slash some nearby soldiers, then he cut the puppet soldier's throat and continued to bring hell upon them. Dev saw the whole thing and could not believe that this is Alan's first time in a battle and is now fighting like he was possessed by some demon, suddenly he saw one of the soldiers that is about to stab Alan who was unaware of what's behind him and still busy fighting. Dev throw his knife straight at the soldier before he could take Alan down from behind, Dev ran quickly at Alan's side, who almost attack him until he realize it was Dev.

"You protect my back and I do yours." Alan said loudly as the sound of battle was incredibly loud.

"Scratch my back...I could dig that." Dev said while laughing.

Both of them started to destroy the Brunish soldiers that are trying to encircled them with precise teamwork and skill. With much fighting, they thought it will be much longer but they were wrong for the enemy started to retreat. Elen rode to them as Alan noticed her face for it seems she was disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Alan asked.

"They're retreating." Elen answered as it made Alan confused.

"Yeah so?"

"So?!" She looked at him as if he was insane. "I had plans for this battle and I didn't expect to end it now!"

Alan just look at her weird, thinking about what the hell did she took before entering this battle. But in the inside he's just relief to have made it out alive in his first battle ever.

"We must make sure they won't regroup for another day!" Elen said with total determination.

"Yes, but we must check on our men to organize them and count our loss before making an advance." Alan said with caution in his voice.

As he suspect this retreat could be a trap which is quite possible in war for such devious tactics to force your enemy into your own playground.

"Excellent point." Surprised Elen. "But it's not exactly their intention for Lim informs me that the Brunish Prince who was in command of this army was killed during the attack which means they would be overwhelmed by this loss."

"In which it will be our best interest is to regroup and form an offensive formation while they are all fleeing." Alan countered with a more conviction in his voice. As an offensive formation will be the best way to deal with the rest of the fleeing army with deadly precision.

"Very well, we shall do as you suggested."

 **Now beginning the beginning of episode one**

The next day as the fields were littered and tainted with the body and blood of Brune and Zhcted alike but there was one Brunishman who survived the attack for he was knocked out during the battle but now is awake. He was a red haired and hazel eyed young man in the age of sixteen, above average in height and has a tall lean figure garbed in a green tunic with simple brown leather armor and fingerless gloves, and the only weapons he carried was only a bow and arrows.

"Bertrand! Lord Mashas!" The young man shouted.

He wandered this day old battlefield in search of his fellow countrymen and while he continued on.

"The battle." He said to himself as he started remembering about last night. "It was terrible."

He remembered first witnessing Elen's fight on horseback and what mostly stunted his spirit was the man in golden armor who slaughtered a who group of Brunish soldiers like they were nothing, so the young Brunishman shook his head of that memory as he said to himself.

"So that was a War Maiden but who was that warrior with such ferocity?" When he tapped his quiver. "From the sound of it, I've got five shots."

Suddenly he heard hooves galloping hard as he turn his head and saw Zhcted soldier on horseback.

"The last Brunish survivor is mine!" The Zhcted horseman cried as he charged forward with his sword ready to slash.

The young Brunishman readied his bow and shot the arrow directly through the forehead of the soldier's helmet as he now fell while the horse was now fleeing out of sight.

"Oh rats, come on." He groaned in frustration. "I could've use that horse to ride out of here."

And now suddenly he spotted a huge squad a bit far rom him as he noticed the two people among the squad.

"That hair and the golden armor, the War Maiden and the demon fighter, if I kill right now myself perhaps they'll stop hunting Brunish survivors then again I might face that fighter but that is a risk I'm willing to take."

And so he ran quickly in a different direction so he can attacked them in the front, so he hid behind a big rock as he watched closely at the distance between him and the target."

"Range, three hundred alsins." He confirmed himself. "Easy."

He quickly stepped out of the rock and made a perfect stance to aim his bow right so as he pull his tightly.

"Guide my arrow, Eris, goddess of wind." He quickly prayed as he now released his arrow and quickly fired another.

Lim's horse was shot along with another knight's horse as both of them fell and before Alan could act, Elen unsheathed Arifar as the wind was blowing around her and when she swing the blade, the wind levitate her horse over the ones and start to charge after landing softly on the ground.

"What the fuck was that?!" Alan thought as his eyes went wide by this as he now heard Menaro's voice in his thought.

 _ **That is the power of the Dragon Gear**_

"Dragon Gear?" Alan thought.

 _ **It's a weapon used by a War Maiden, possessing the power to choose a rising War Maiden, it's said that they were created and been giving to the War Maidens by dragons**_

"That's awesome!" Alan thought with a smile.

 _ **Oh I assure you my prince that it is beyond awesome and now is the time to focus on what are you watching**_

"Oh yeah!' Alan thought as he continued watching how it plays out for her and the Brunishman.

While Elen was charging with haste and a face filled with determination, the young Brunishman shot his arrow only to have it deflected by Arifar and as he shot his last arrow, she cut the whole arrow in twain and now the young bowman just remain still without showing fear since he ran out of arrows.

"Throw down your bow." She demanded while pointing Arifar at him. "You may call me Eleonora Viltaria, your turn."

"Lord Tigrevurmud Vorn." He answered.

"Very well." She lowered her blade as she had a sudden look of interest. "From this day forward, you are now my property."

"I wonder why Elen said these words? But still the bowman is quite skilled to be able to shoot that far from this distance." Alan thought

(Alan's POV)

I watched Elen asked some soldier to take Lord Tigrevurmud Vorn to a tent while the rest of the soldiers take the time to gather their strength as we regroup, I felt relieved that the was over for now.

"So what do you think of your first battle?" Elen asked.

"I believe it went rather well then I thought."

As I respond with a relieved smile, we continue to ride on horseback as we prepared ourselves to return back home. I look at Elen trying to figure what she wanted to do with Lord Vorn but decided not to ask as I was more worry in regrouping with the rest of the group and return home.

"This is the first step my king, as there are many more battles to come than this one with incredible difficulty." Elen said in a cautious tone.

"But we will be ready because who will protect the people if we aren't ready plus life is to fleeting to worries about "What ifs" In the future." I respond in a confident voice. As we talked, the armies quickly organize itself then we prepare to return Leitmeritz.

A couple of days passed after we arrive to Leitmeritz as Ryurik and Lim joked around with the soldiers plus Dev was drinking his ass off while Caenor was training like a madman for the next battle to come. I got a chance to meet Lord Vorn who is called Tigre just to make it simple. He is an interesting fellow with a strong will to protect his loved ones and people which I truly appreciated. When Elen let him practice his archery, I couldn't help but marvel at his skill for being abled to reach that kind of level is quite amazing so I would go to him to ask advice about how to use a bow properly.

"Alan, you must keep a steady aim to be able to shoot accurately." said Tigre.

"Easier said then done Tigre, still amazed in how you do it so easily" As I respond with a chuckle escaping my lips.

Tigre just look at me with a smile that tell me everything I need to know about what he was going to say. You could say that these pass days I grew in respected him as he done for me because of the same value we hold.

It was also funny were we accidently witness Elen naked as we were returned from touring the castle and training, which got us a good beating from her. But all good times as Tigre just disappear after a soldier told him an intruder infiltrated the castle.

(Tigre POV)

When I was told that what they captured was an old man with a Brunish accent, I was unsure because there was one old man I know of but I have to see if I was right. When Ryurik (Who was bald as punishment for trying to humiliate me with a bad bow which I vouch for him not to be executed) and I reached the training courtyard where a group of guards were keeping an eye on an old man in hooded cloak, I looked at him and I was right.

"Bertrand!" I gladly exclaimed as Bertrand raised his head, seeing me with his watery eyes.

"Young master!" Bertrand exclaimed as I ran to him and hold both of his hands. "Thank goodness you're safe."

"Thank goodness you're safe." I replied.

"So you do know this sad old man." Ryuirk asked noticing my reaction.

"Yes of course I do, Bertrand has been my loyal attendant since I was just a kid!"

"My lord, there's no time to reminisce." It got my attention when Bertrand said that. "Thenardier has gathered a force and is marching on your province of Alsace, they number three thousand men along with five thousand men from Galidora!"

"He's doing what with what?!" I asked in outrage.

(No POV)

Alan was on his way back to his bedchamber until he heard Dev's voice.

"Al! Al!" He cried as he stopped and panting from running.

"Take it easy, Dev! What is it?"

"It's Tigre, when he heard about his province is about to attack by some Brunish nobleman named Thenardier with a little help from Galidora, he was trying to leave but Lady Eleonora is going to stop him."

"Alright lets go." So while they run quickly on their way to the gate, Alan thought of something. "Thenardier... he's the man who helped my uncle to overthrow my father! And now my uncle is helping him!"

 **At the gate**

"I have to get back to Alsace its urgent!" Tigre said with determination but Elen was not convinced.

"Have you forgotten your situation, my lord?" Elen reminded him that he is still a prisoner.

"Thenardier is attacking my homeland if I don't go now it will be too late! Please let me go!" But Elen was still not convinced.

"And when you get to Alsace, what will you do?" She asked.

"What will I do?" He looked confused as he changed his expression. "I'll protect the province of course!"

"Yes but how?" Elen asked again.

"How? Uh.."

"I know you're very good with a bow but how much can you do on your own? Despite all your skill and resolve, you can't stop a force of eight thousand, its just a fool's errand."

"I'm aware!" Tigre said in anger.

"And yet you still want to go?"

"Yes I must! Maybe there's something I can do!"

"What can a reckless and impulsive man like you can possibly do?!" She snapped as she hold Arifar which it was activated to Tigre's surprise and as she pulled the blade a bit. "As you know, the penalty for running away is death if you're so eager to die, you may as well meet your end here." As she now hold Arifar steady at Tigre. "Dying in Leitmeritz would be no different than dying in Alsace after all."

"So I can't leave?" Tigre asked in anger and disappointment. "You won't allow me to?

"Well if he isn't going to aid Alsace, then I shall." To everyone's surprise including Tigre and Elen, Alan appeared with a fearless and determined look. "Me and my men will go to Alsace and repel the attack, with your permission, Elen, I want to have Tigre join me."

They couldn't believe their ears even Lim and Elen so to Alan's surprised confusion, Elen laughed like if there was something on his face until she stopped and recovered from her laughter.

"Very well, I shall let you aid Alsace because the soon to be King Alan is willing in fact I shall help too."

"You will?" Surprised Tigre.

"Yes but of course it's going to cost you."

"Seriously?!" Alan thought.

"The price?" Tigre asked for it seems he had no choice.

"All of Alsace." She answered.

Alan was about to object but Tigre cut him off.

"If you safe her, she's yours as long as you promise to rule her fairly and protect her people."

"It's settled!" She raised her sword up high as the wind was blowing a bit around everywhere. "Raise the Zirnitra banners! Onto battle!"

* * *

 **And we're clear! So what do you think? If you have any ideas or suggestions for the next or future chapter, please put it on review so until then read, rate and review it so take care now bye, bye then.**


End file.
